


two girls chillin on a moon base

by felixmcshit



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixmcshit/pseuds/felixmcshit
Summary: no feet apart cause they are gayprompt: Carolina and Dylan are both hardcore pining, so the Reds and Blues decide to matchmake.





	two girls chillin on a moon base

If you asked Tucker, this shit was getting out of hand.

 

It all started when Carolina decided to cut her hair. She enlisted Grif to help gather her flaming locks into a long braid that cascaded like a river down her spine. It was an odd sight, seeing the vermilion locks swing loosely around her waist: in the very few instances Carolina was seen without her trusty helmet, her hair was tied in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. As soon as Grif stepped away, however, Carolina swiftly unsheathed a blade and sliced the entire braid clean off. She gently shook out the hair that remained: it hung only slightly below where her trademark bun had once been, with longer pieces framing her face, obscuring her eyes when the breeze hit her.

 

When she joined the rest of the Reds and Blues later, it was without her helmet. They were mostly different, save for a few (Donut and Caboose absolutely _fawned_ over her hair, quickly resolving to search for flowers to put in it.) Wash made a comment about them both trying new hairstyles, itching at his beard. Jax asked her to shake her head around a bit in order to show off to the camera.

 

When Carolina raised her head and met Dylan’s stare, she gave the reporter a small smile. Dylan responded by choking on her own breath, stuttering out a half-hearted excuse of _“Allergies,”_ before promptly running off in the opposite direction. Carolina cocked her head and shot a confused glance Wash’s way, to which he only gave a shrug in return. Tucker looked between the two in disbelief. _Goddamn freelancers have no idea how normal people work._

 

It happened again a week later. Carolina, who found she enjoyed the fresh air that her helmet couldn’t provide, sat by the shore, legs crossed in…meditation? Grif’s relaxation challenge really seemed to be getting to her: effective, if not a bit counterintuitive. Dylan paused her one-sided conversation with Jax at the paradox of someone trying so hard to relax, and quietly plopped beside Carolina in the sand. After a moment of tranquil silence, Dylan found her hand resting on Carolina’s shoulder; Carolina immediately stiffened, and her eyes shot open to identify her intruder. Upon seeing Dylan, Carolina quickly lowered her gaze, searching for a distraction in the sand beneath them.

 

“Hey,” Dylan finally ventured, grip warm on the soldier in front of her. Carolina’s head snapped up at the gentle voice. “You’re doing great. I know we don’t know each other too well, but if you ever need someone to meditate with, you know where to find me.” With that, Dylan stood and dusted herself off, making her way back over to Jax, who had continued talking to empty air. As soon as the reporter had turned around, the heat in Carolina’s cheeks began to burn as bright as her hair, and she could hardly form a coherent sentence the rest of the day.

 

It was official; the love doctor was _in_.

 

“Alright men,” Tucker shouted from atop a small boulder overlooking the soldiers before him, “We are gathered here today to end all this bullshit and get Carolina some _pus-say!”_

 

Caboose gasped from the back of the group. “Miss Carolina is getting a cat? That is great! They can be friends with Freckles!”

 

Freckles gave a half-hearted whir from the corner.

 

“No, Caboose. We’re gonna get Carolina a _lady,”_ Tucker continued. “I’m tired of her and that reporter making goo-goo eyes at each other all day. It’s kinda gross at this point.”

 

For once, Grif contributed. “Yeah? And how the hell are we supposed to do that?” Almost contributed.

 

“I’m gonna tell you if you’d all shut the fuck up for one second!”

 

And thus, the plan was set.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Grif? What are you doing? I thought you said I wasn’t—“

 

“ _Ugh._ I changed my mind, okay? You’re ready. Now come on,” Grif groaned.

 

Something in Grif’s voice made Carolina want to keep questioning him, but she was honestly relieved he had finally agreed to help teach her to relax. She didn’t need to lose that opportunity; she could practically feel her bones creaking when she moved. So, begrudgingly, she took the hand offered to her and hauled herself onto her feet.

 

“So,” Carolina ventured after a couple minutes of silent walking, “are you going to tell me where it is we’re going?”

 

Grif didn’t even turn around to look at her. “Nope.”

 

“But how—“

 

“Look, Carolina. You wanna learn to relax, right? Step one of that is being cool with not knowing everything. And right now, you’re gonna have to live with me not telling you where we’re going, because I don’t feel like it.”

 

She stopped walking in response. However, seeing that this was _Grif_ , he kept walking without her, unaffected by her silent passive aggression. Realizing that he wasn’t going to bother to let her catch up, she eventually huffed and trudged behind him in the sand. _This better be worth it._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey, Dylan! Get the fuck over here!”

 

“What – Tucker, is everything okay?”

 

“Look, whatever! Would you just come here?”

 

Dylan began to march over, and just when Tucker was about to whisk her away –

 

“Hey guys! Sharing juicy gossip? I’ll tag along! Maybe I can finally get a good story recorded on this thing,” Jax yelled, rapping at his helmet with his hand.

 

“No! Just stay over there, Jax!”

 

Dylan stopped in her tracks and cocked her head. “Why don’t you want Jax over here?”

 

 _Shit._ “Because! It’s. Uh. Off the record information?”

 

Dylan didn’t look convinced, but signaled to Jax to stay where he was despite the shoddy excuse. “So what is this ‘off the record information’ that’s so important?”

 

“I’ll show you! C’mon, this way!” Tucker practically broke into a run.

 

As Dylan tried to keep up with him, she only had one thought going through her mind:

 

_Whatever this is, it’s going to be a mess._

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

If Carolina was being honest with herself, she had absolutely no clue where Grif was headed; Dylan could hardly say she knew what to expect either.

 

 _Neither_ of them expected to come face to face in front of a cheap table with a thin, military-grade blanket thrown haphazardly over it.

 

Dylan broke the silence at the same time Carolina did.

 

“Uh, Tucker? What is this supposed to be?”

 

“Grif…explain what the hell is going on.”

 

Grif crossed his arms and jutted his chin towards Tucker. “You wanna take this one?”

 

“Christ, do I have to?” Tucker lamented aloud for a moment before remembering the confused reporter beside him and the _very scary super soldier_ a few meters away. “Fine. Look, you guys have been acting weird around each other, and if either of you were straight, you probably would’ve slept with me by now—“

 

There was an audible groan. “Wrap it up,” Carolina hissed through her teeth.

 

“Okay, shit! You’re both stressed as fuck and obviously into each other so _wethoughtwecouldsetyouuponadate.”_

Carolina blanched.

 

“Tucker,” Dylan finally questioned, “what do you mean?”

 

_“NOW, LOPEZ!”_

The sound of Donut’s shrill voice in the distance was the only warning the four got before the roar of the warthog blasted into the area, stopping within just feet of the table. With a mechanical sigh, Lopez turned on the radio, allowing the widely feared Spanish polka music to blast through the speakers.

 

Donut ran to catch up. “Surprise!” he shouted in between pants. “I brought romantic music for you guys!”

 

Tucker suddenly found his hands slapping his forehead in frustration. Grif let out a weak _“Jesus fucking Christ”_ from across the table.

 

And then, a miracle; Carolina started to laugh.

 

She giggled until her head lowered and her hands flew to her sides as her shoulders shook with the weight of her breaths. Grif and Tucker looked like they were staring into the face of the Devil himself.

 

Dylan thought silently that she had never seen a woman look so beautiful, even with the concern of _what_ exactly she found so funny lingering in the back of her mind.

 

“You—you guys,” Carolina wheezed between fits of laughter, “you guys did this all to set me up on a date?”

 

“Look, Carolina, please don’t kill us, we just wanted to—“

 

“No, no,” Carolina finally rasped. “Tucker, I’m not mad. It’s just…very sweet of you to do this. And…if Dylan isn’t uncomfortable, I’d be happy to oblige.”

 

Dylan’s cheeks tinted pink under the other’s gaze. “I—I guess—I mean…yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

 _“YES!”_ Tucker exclaimed. “I knew that would work! Suck a bag of dicks, Grif!”

 

When he felt the weight of three angry stares on him, he recoiled. “Did I say something out loud? I meant have fun on your date! Okay _I’mgonnagonowbye!”_

Grif let out a long held groan, and, with a mutter of _“fucking blue team shit”_ , he followed behind Tucker, albeit at a much slower pace.

 

“So,” Dylan started, unsure of herself. “Were…they going to give us food or are we supposed to just sit at the empty table?”

 

A few moments of silence passed before the two heard a shout of _“GODDAMN IT!”_ in the distance that sounded suspiciously like Tucker.

 

For the second time that day, Carolina felt an unfamiliar grin make its way onto her face.


End file.
